Text Mate
by mikkimikka
Summary: Ackbey Hicks, Franziska vonKarma and a rather interesting phone conversation. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


AN: this is my first submitted "M" fic. As such it as references to sexual acts. Though none actually occur and it's all just a conversation between two character. If you're offended please don't read this.

Pairing: Ackbey Hicks & Franziska vonKarma

Prompt: (from LJ-Phoenix Wright Kink Meme) Ackbey/Franziska Cyber/Phone sex

Text Mate

It was a little bit after lunch and Franziska vonKarma was working in her office, looking over some of the files on the case she was working on with Interpol. She was happy to receive such a secret and high profile case, but she wasn't surprised. She was perfect in every way, so surely she was the best prosecutor for the job. She was only grateful that they set her up with some very competent agents, including Lang and Hicks.

Hicks especially. As soon as she met him she knew that he was worthy of her perfection. He only spoke when absolutely needed and was always professional. Even though he was Borginian he spoke English with grace comparable to her own and he wasn't a brute like a majority of the law enforcement she had to deal with in LA. Therefore, it was logical for her to accept Ackbey's proposal that they see each other for reasons other than the case and perhaps establish a romantic relationship.

Franziska considered herself to be at the pinnacle of perfection in all areas of her life be it professionally or at the more intimate levels. Of course, she was only 19 years old, and didn't have much experience in romantic relationships, but she considered herself a quick learner. Ackbey was older than her and more experienced and he initiated a long series of firsts for the girl: including first kiss and first use of a whip in ways other than its intended purpose.

That day in her office, Ackbey was once again about to issue to Franziska another one of her firsts, in a way the young woman never even imagined. It all began with a simple text message.

"I'm on the plane now."

"You fool," Franziska texted back. "I already knew what time your plane departed."

Franziska set her blue phone back on the desk and returned to her papers, but not even a minute after it was vibrating again. She picked it up.

"I know," Hicks had wrote. "But I'm just excited about getting to see you again."

Franziska rolled her eyes, but a small smile danced on her face. Her Ackbey was a fool to think such things. She didn't bother to reply however, and instead decided it was time to really focus on her work if she wanted to be ready with everything she needed to gather for her meeting with him in the airport and be well rested.

Yet again though he didn't see her not texting back as the end of the conversation. Her phone began vibrating against the desk indicating a new message.

"The fool," Franziska bit, reaching out to grab the phone.

"So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm working on the case so I can be rested when I pick you up," she replied, hoping that would satisfy her boyfriend and he could be finished with his incessant need to interrupt her.

It wasn't so.

"I see. You're such a good girl."

Franziska read the reply and ignored it.

"So, are you at home or the office?"

Franziska didn't even bother with that one either.

"I can just see you looking cute, concentrating on those files."

Then, "I wish I were there. I'd get your attention off of those files."

Franziska picked up the phone finally and replied, "What are you foolishly insinuating?"

"That if I were there we would find a lot more interesting things to do than work on cases all day."

Franziska, foolish as it was, couldn't help but be peaked. What exactly did her boyfriend have in mind? She replied in a text something to that effect.

"Simple really. I'm come in there while you're working, professional as usual. You wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Am I supposed to?"

"No. That would take the fun out of it. Can I call you?"

"Foolish fool," Franziska typed. "You can't use a cell phone on a flight."

He didn't bother to reply then, and satisfied, Franziska settled back into her work. It was then however that her phone began to ring, signaling an incoming call. She checked and it was from an unknown number.

"VonKarma speaking," she answered.

"Hello, Franziska," came an accented voice.

"Ackbey Hicks," Franziska replied. "Why are you foolishly calling me?"

"I think hearing your voice makes what we're about to do a lot easier," came the easy reply.

"And what exactly--"

"So let's say I come into your office while you're working… what do you do?"

"I'll say, 'You foolish fool! You're supposed to be on that flight how did you get here early?'"

Ackbey chuckled, "That sounds about right. But you know what I don't care if you don't want me there. I approach your desk and I meet your questioning gaze with a hard lust filled one."

"Lust filled?" Franziska gasped. "Ackbey Hicks, I--"

"I reach out and run my fingers through your light colored tresses. What do you do?"

"I whip you!"

"Ouch. That's ok though, I'm used to it."

"We'll see how used to it you are after I whip you consecutively 5 times."

"Ok, I'll be good. Just promise not to whip me."

"I don't make foolish promises with foolishly foolish fools."

"Right, well then to stop you from whipping I grasp your wrist and pull you out of your chair flush against my hard and lean body."

Franziska gasped, sitting up in her seat, the image of what Ackbey just described running through her young mind.

"Franziska?" she heard him ask.

"I like that," she said quietly.

"What do you like?"

"I like it when you pull me close so… I press myself against you more."

"Well, then I lean down and kiss you, teasing your bottom lip with my teeth just the way you like it."

"You foolish fool! How dare you say that out loud!"

"Don't worry. I'm not in public. I'm in the first class phone booth. No one can see me or hear us."

"Fool," Franziska muttered.

"I massage your scalp with my finger tips and trail them down to your neck, feeling the soft and supple skin."

"That sounds nice," Franziska noted. "Would you like if I said I'd touch you?"

"I would."

"I run my hands up your back feeling the perfectly sculpted muscles beneath my fingers."

"Perfectly sculpted? Thanks, Franziska."

"You feel so good I think I would want to feel more so I would slip my hands beneath your suit jacket and pul you shirt out from where it's tucked in your pants."

"You'd probably have to loosen my belt first."

"Details are irrelevant."

"You want this to be perfect don't you?" Ackbey cooed.

"Of course, how foolish of me," Franziska giggled. Yes, she actually giggled. "I un do your belt and un-tuck your shirt, spreading my fingers against your stomach."

"Do you feel how I tremble from your touch?"

"Mmm, yes," Franziska said, closing her eyes and imagining it, leaning back in her office chair. "It's nice. I like to make you need me."

"I want you to need me too," Ackbey notes. "So I rub circles through your shirt right where your nipples are. Then I unbutton it for easier access, pulling the article off of your arms and discarding it onto the floor. I want you on you desk, so I hoist you up by your stocking-ed legs and sit you on top of it."

"Do you want me to remove my skirt?"

"No, I don't think I can wait for that. I pull down your stockings and underwear and they join your shirt on the floor."

"Of course it would be natural at this point to wrap my bare legs around you, bringing my hem of my skirt up."

"That's perfect."

"Oh, how about before I do that, I unzip you pants and pull out your… penis?"

"Too clinical," Ackbey groaned. "Try 'cock'."

"It's vulgar," Franziska spat.

"Franziska, what about this is not vulgar?" Ackbey chuckled, though his voice was heavy with arousal.

"I pull out your cock, marveling in the way it fits so nicely in my hands and how it pulsates with the heat of the only one I give myself to in this manner."

"Franziska…"

"I just want to make you fell good, Ackbey Hicks, so I put you in my mouth, swirling my tongue around you in circles and then moving up and licking the tip."

"You're so--"

"I can tell you think it's good from the way your hands tighten their hold in my hair. You pull a little and it hurts but as long as you're feeling good--"

"Wait, it hurts when I--? I'm sorry."

"Don't ruin the mood," Franziska snapped.

"Of course not. Using all of my will power I pull your head away and push you back onto the desk, pushing your legs up and apart to reveal that most coveted prize."

"I reach for your hips, hoping to guide you--"

"But I grab your hands," Ackbey interrupts, and pin them both above you with one mine."

"Ackbey!"

"Just hearing you say my name like that makes me drive myself into you roughly, pinning you against the desk with my body."

Franziska felt her body grow even hotter just at the thought of being pinned against her desk by Ackbey and suddenly realized she'd been rubbing and pinching her nipples through her blouse. She bit her bottom lip as she let her hand fall away and onto the arm rest. She was at work and had to remain professional, although the conversation was anything but that.

"I start to move, driving myself into you with expert precision."

"I push back," Franziska said breathily. "I thrust my hip against yours trying to get every single inch of you buried into me."

"Of course I must oblige you. I push your legs further up, pushing them together and slinging them over my shoulders."

Franziska found her hands had a mind of their own and they were rubbing at her nipples again. Her eyes were shut tight as she continued imagining his deep hard thrust and the way his blonde hair was falling over his face like a beautiful curtain. She could hear his breathe heavy and husky over the line.

"Franziska?" she heard him ask.

"Yes?"

"Are you touching yourself?"

Franzsika was surprised by the question and immediately her eyes shot open and she sat up in her seat.

"No! You foolish fool. I'm in my office," she retorted.

"Tch," she heard him spit, followed by a few words in Borginian. He then returned to English, "Too bad. I'm touching myself to you. Aren't I making you hot? My cock is ramming into your pussy so hard. Franziska your desk is shaking with each and every thrust."

"Y,you," Franziska couldn't deny how hot the image was, but her mind was also suddenly racked with the thought of her blonde boyfriend masturbating in the phone booth of the plane. "You're masturbating on the plane?"

"I couldn't wait," his reply was interrupted by a moan. "Come on. You should do it too. I'm imagining myself buried in you to the hilt. Doesn't that make you hot?"

Franziska was getting really uncomfortable in her chair in a way that would have been good if Ackbey were actually there. However no one was there, and Franziska, being inexperienced as she was didn't really feel comfortable touching herself in such a public place and even if she did, she had no clue where to start.

"How does it feel, Franzsika?"

"It makes me feel good," she said tentatively.

"Yeah? Just good?"

"I feel," Franziska leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes again. "perfect. You make me feel perfect."

"I'm the best aren't I?"

"You're the best."

"I start to suck all over your breast and chest leaving marks while still pumping into you."

"You foolish fool," Franziska barely stifled her laugh, preparing to say the thing she always said when he would do that in real life. "You're going to leave marks."

"I know," Ackbey hissed. "I like that… I… I…"

She suddenly hears his breathing stop and there's no noise on the other line until finally she hears a deep exhalation.

"You all done?" Franziska asked.

"Yeah, I wish you would have come too though," Ackbey admitted.

Franziska rolled her eyes, "We'll have time for that once you arrive."

"I suppose so," Ackbey agreed. "Dammit! I know had a tissue somewhere… ah, here it is."

"Who knows-- maybe we can reenact the fantasy in real life next time."

"I'm looking forward to it."

She could hear his grin over the phone and really, she couldn't hide the fact that she was too. Of course the entire experience was embarrassing but she considered herself a fast learner and wouldn't mind doing it again some time… just preferably not at work.

-end-

Thanks for Reading. please review!


End file.
